My name is trouble
by sneriouslysilent
Summary: Adale McCain is an ordinary fifteen year old. She’s lost in love and is stuck currently in her pathetic teen years. She’s forced into dating Lee Chase… a total goof. He’s alright at first but when things are rushed in and the small things are set aside Ad


Chapter One – Pressure

My Name is Trouble

**Chapter One – Pressure **

**Adale McCain is an ordinary fifteen year old. She's lost in love and is stuck currently in her pathetic teen years. She's forced into dating Lee Chase… a total goof. He's alright at first but when things are rushed in and the small things are set aside Adale finds out that all he possibly wants is her innocents. Is Adale doing all the right things? Or is she going to learn the hard way? **

--

"I swear I heard something at the front door." Lee Chase, my eighteen year old boyfriend whispered in my ear as we made out on the couch in my living room.

I ran my pale-piano like fingers through his sapphire blue spiked hair. I sighed in frustration; looking Lee in his emerald green eyes, "It's okay… we're here… alone."

Lee tilted his head giving me his hopeless puppy eyes, "Adale you're going to be in so much shit when your mom walks in here with two teens fucking on her couch." He laughed.

"We are so not fucking," I rolled over on top of him as he rubbed my back, "At leased, not yet."

He pulled himself from under me; I sat up in front of him, "I guess this is too soon." Lee fixed his hair as he slowly got up off of the couch.

I stuttered trying to collect my thoughts, "No, no, Lee, don't go, it's not that," I lied. I wanted Lee to leave as much as I wanted him to stay. My first boyfriend, my first make out scene… and he wants to go farther.

Lee turned around, he grabbed my hands and held them in his, "Adale, I understand."

I held my breath as he held my hands; I tried with all my might to hold back my tears knowing this may be my only chance with Lee Chase. I closed my eyes and wished Lee would just disappear… or that my mother would walk into the room. I'd tell her that Lee is here to watch a movie… I would lie… my way out once again.

"You're right, Lee, I'm not ready," I breathed out letting the tension I held onto free, "I'm only fifteen. I don't need this now." Said and done. It was so much easier inside my head.

"That's it, we're through?" Lee sounded shocked that I would reject him. He had the sleek complexion of a woman, only set with a six pack, some flaming pipes and a cock the size of mars. His hair and eyes were magnificent and flawless… his body was to die for.

I shook my head, "We're done."

I lead Lee to the front door. He sat down on the bench where all the shoes were, he put his Converse All Star shoes on as I waited at the door. I cracked the front door open a bit. I watched the traffic go by… May be I was a bit insensitive to him; sure I wanted to punish him in a loving way and smooth my hands down his luscious remains.

"Shit!" I blurted out loud.

Lee looked at me and smiled, "What's up?"

I felt my cheeks blush as I stared down at him, "nothing, I'm all good." I looked away, "Feeling like staying for a while?"

Lee slouched looking down at his neatly tied up shoes, "I just tied this fuckers up!"

I can untie them for you beautiful… with my teeth. I giggled, "With my teeth."

"You're teeth?" Lee questioned me, "What about your teeth?"

I have to stop thinking out loud, I thought, must I be so dirty, "I feel like being dirty!" What did I just say, Adale, I argued with my self, why do I insist on doing such dumb things? I clenched my fists in my pockets as sweat dripped from my eye brow.

"Nervous much?" Lee stepped towards me, "Let's be dirty."

_**Part Two of Chapter One. "Pressure" **_

--

I gulped losing all my dignity, I carefully unsnapped my bra, slipping it off my shoulders, "I suck at being kinky."

"That's okay, I forgive you." Lee sat up straight buck naked on my bed. I pictured Lee wearing a leather-skin-tight outfit holding a whip.

I stood topless in front of Lee, wearing just my skinny jeans and Tom & Jerry slippers. Pitiful, I thought, what a loser. Lee got up off the bed slowly stepping over to me; I looked away, trying not to make it obvious that I was just staring down his penis. Haha… penis. Grow up, Adale.

"I like them perky." Lee squinted, blowing kisses at me, "But my favorite of all is your hips. They define the rest of your breath stealing corpse."

He said "corpse" like I was bait. Am I bait? What am I to Lee Chase, I pondered, I'm not just some girl he'd do up and all around for fun right?

"Oh how cute, you think I'm breath taking." I folded my arms across my chest, "Do you honestly think you're going to seduce me in here?" I burst out in laughter pointing at my futon.

"We don't have to do this you know." Lee wrapped his thick arms around my upper body.

We don't? Damn, you are fine… you are a fine young boy. Why would want to pass this up? In my head, I ran in circles, pacing back and forth searching for the right answers or was it the right feelings? I felt uneasy as we stood in the middle of my arm pretty much naked.

"I'm cold; can you pass me my shirt please?" I covered my chest pulling myself from under Lee's arms, "I have to go." My boyfriend stood still, I sighed picking up my shirt. I let my bedroom door slam closed as I rushed down the hallway to my bathroom.

"Wait, Adale!" I heard Lee call for me. Not now, I thought. I turned the faucet on… running cold water into the sink. I gazed down into the sink staring down at my reflection, "Give me just one fucking minute!"

"Adale, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have rushed you into this." Lee knocked at the bathroom door, "Open up girl."

Water seeped through my fingers as I cupped my hands together, I splashed the ice cold water on my face, "Lee go home."

I waited for Lee's foot steps to trail down the hallway and the front door to slam. "How stupid can I be?" I asked myself. I flopped down on the floor beside the bath tub, pressing my knees against my chest. I sobbed chocking on my own snot seeping from my nose.

"You're not stupid Adale." His voice echoed down the hallway.

"For fuck's sake, Lee, just go home!" I jumped up wiping my nose off on my sleeve. I got myself into this mess now how the fucking hell am I going to get out?

--

**I have decided to stop at chapter two parts two… only because I have no idea where I was going with this. I started this in the beginning of grade nine. Later in the school year I found a song that had the same title. (My name is trouble – Nightmare of You) - Good song… awesomeness! My friend, Anicka, gave me the idea to write this… and this whole thing caved in and now I'm out of ideas. Like I said before, input is awesome!! **

**Song currently listening to: I want to know you – Brian Adams . **


End file.
